Mechanical systems such as computer numerical controlled (CNC) or diamond saw systems are the dominant tools to cut out plastic, metal sheet or inorganic plates. Sometimes a sharp corner for the cutout is required for such an application. In this case, drill bits of small diameter are required to achieve the sharp corner. Generally, process speeds are slowed down to avoid damage of such drill bits. Sometimes the material is coated with a brittle layer. In this case, the mechanical system also slows down the process speed to minimize the cracks in the brittle layer.
An alternative tool is a laser-based system that could reduce the cracking in the brittle layer and/or make the small cutout feature possible.